


Master Laxus

by BadBlueCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Scent Kink, Stomach Bulge, Sweat, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Laxus wins the Fairy Tail war.





	Master Laxus

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment (good or bad) and check out more of my fics on my page if you like them ^^  
> Have fun reading

Laxus won the Fairy Tail war, he became master of the guild, those were the rules, and Makarov was fair play, Fantasia wasn’t cancelled though, they announced he was the new master to the town that day. Other than that, nothing really changed, well most of the useless members got kicked out, other weak members got new positions, Levy per example worked in the guild’s library. 

He finished his training for the day, going into the guild’s shower, “Oi Freed, bring the guys.” He ordered and waited for Freed to return. In the meantime, Laxus took off his shirt and pants, doing so released his odour in the room, he waited clad in his boxers, the outline of his cock visible.

“Oy got off me!” “Freed let us go!” Gajeel and Natsu protested as they entered the room, Laxus smirked, “Thanks Freed, you can leave us now, and don’t let anyone enter the showers.” Freed bowed and left the room. 

“Hey Laxus! What’s this all abou-HMMMPFF!” Natsu was silenced as the blonde pushed his head into the huge bulge, “It’s Master, not Laxus.” The blonde said rubbing the pinkette against his clothed cock. 

Freeing Natsu the teen panted, stood up and joined Gajeel, who has been watching. Laxus sat down on a small stool, his bulge giggled a bit, “Strip both of you.” He ordered, “Hell no!” Gajeel glared, Natsu began to strip, “I’m the Master Redfox, it’s an order, now strip.” He glared back at the iron dragon and grinned when the man started taking off his shirt.

“AH!” Natsu sighed as he freed his hard 13inch cock, Laxus stood, Gajeel got rid of his clothes too, his soft 13inch cock hanged between his legs, he had stub like piercings on both sides of his meat and not one but two prince albert piercings at the tip of his cock.

Laxus ordered them to come stand next to him, one on each side, he used Natsu as an arm rest for his left arm, while he groped Gajeel’s plump ass with his other hand.

The smell was so strong and manly, Natsu leaked pre, rubbing his cock against the Master’s leg, he licked his lips seeing the droplets of sweat travel in the hairy armpit, he couldn’t take it any longer, he buried his face in that hairy pit.

Seeing how Natsu was enjoying himself, Laxus moved his arm over his head, to give the teen better access. “Oy Salaman-“ Laxus chose that moment to kiss Gajeel, the iron mage groaned and tried to fight back but was quickly dominated by the blonde.

Laxus and Gajeel were making out for bit, completely forgetting Natsu, who was enjoying the musky armpit, “AH!AH! AAAAAHHH!!” Natsu moaned as he came, his seeds reached Laxus’ abs. They broke their kiss and looked at the panting Natsu, “Cumming just from my scent.”

Laxus sat on the small stool, gesturing for both dragon slayers to sit on his thighs, and they obeyed, Natsu started humping the blonde’s leg, while Gajeel wasn’t hard yet.

The Master lifted his arms up, the smell of sweat and Laxus’ natural musky aroma. Natsu’s eyes rolled back and Gajeel was starting to get hard. “C’mon clean your Master.” Laxus ordered, the pinkette getting back to where he left off, and Gajeel hesitated a bit.

“Redfox, clean my armpit, that’s an order.” Gajeel gulped, and just went for it, he let out a small moan when his nose was buried in thick pit hair. Natsu began to touch Laxus’ body, noticing it was moist from sweat, it made him leak pre.

Gajeel brought his hand to Laxus’ huge bulge and began to caress it. The blonde’s underwear was soaked, Gajeel didn’t know if it was pre or sweat, but sweat was more likely.

“My chest needs cleaning too.” Natsu moved, licking his way to the blonde’s chest, Gajeel followed closely. While they were busy with his pecs, Laxus gathered the cum on his abs, coated his fingers, and brought one hand to each of their manholes. 

“NNGHHAA!!” Gajeel moaned as two long fingers breached his hole, Natsu seemed unaffected. Laxus began scissoring the two dragon slayers, adding a third finger he stretched their holes more. “OOOHH LAXUS!” Gajeel moaned.

Laxus pulled out of Gajeel, making the man whimper, “It’s Master or Master Laxus, understood.” “Y-Yes Master.” “Good.” Laxus pushed back in the iron mage, adding a fourth finger to the both of them. They both licked, played with the blonde’s perky buds.

Laxus groaned, happy to see Gajeel was fully erect at 15inches, leaking pre just like Natsu, “First one to cum gets punished.” Both dragon slayers groaned, not wanting to cum first. Laxus was getting hard because of Gajeel palming his bulge, and also due to their mouths on his nips.

This was taking far too long, ‘If they don’t cum soon my cock’s gonna burst out my boxers.’ Laxus thought, he charged his hands with magic, thrusting his fingers in, he zapped their insides with electricity.

“AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” Gajeel moaned as he came hard, the blonde’s magic hit his sweet spot dead on, apparently Natsu was luckier. His cum coated Laxus’ leg, “Oh you liked that Redfox?” Laxus grinned as he did it once again, making Gajeel cum again.

Ordering them to stand up, Laxus got up as well, taking off his boxers in a swift movement, Gajeel and Natsu gasped as Laxus’ fat 18incher throbbed, huge balls hung underneath, everything covered in sweat, from the training earlier.

Freeing the massive arousal, assaulted the Dragon slayers nostrils, the scent was thicker, manlier, more dominant, both Gajeel and Natsu were drooling to get a taste and bury their nose in that thick bush of hair.

“Natsu, since you didn’t cum, you get a first taste of my cock.” “Yes Master!” and Natsu was already on his knees, waiting for Laxus to give the head start, “As for you Redfox…” Laxus crumpled the boxers he was holding, forced open Gajeel’s mouth and stuffed his underwear in there.

Gajeel was about to spit it out, “You’ll keep that Redfox.” Laxus made a seal, so that Gajeel couldn’t spit out the boxers in his mouth, but the smell was stronger for Gajeel now, it smelled so good. Laxus sealed his body, so he couldn’t move, and would be forced to watch.

Laxus nodded to Natsu, signalling him to start. Natsu moved in front of the massive rod, he buried his face in the blonde’s huge sweaty sac, and licked the underside of the cock as he made his way to the tip, which he then teased.

Natsu gave Laxus’ bush a hungry gaze, wanting nothing else than to bury his nose in those pubes. Laxus saw this and grinned, wondering how much the pinkette could take. Natsu kissed the tip and wrapped his mouth around and began to suck Laxus.

“Ohhh Yeah go for it Natsu.” Laxus groaned, he glanced at Gajeel, he could see the jealousy in those eyes. 

“MMMMPPPFFF!!” Laxus brought his attention back to Natsu when he heard the teen gag. The pinkette was about half way down his cock, the blonde sank one hand in Natsu’s hair, “Here let me help you.” He said and began to force Natsu down his cock.

The pinkette struggled a bit as his throat stretched from the fat rod, Gajeel eyes were glued to Laxus’ meat sliding down Natsu’s throat.

“NNNGHHMMMPPPFF!!” Natsu moaned as his nose touched the hairy bush, the strong scent made him cum all over the floor. Laxus grinned began to fuck the pinkette’s throat, his huge balls hitting Natsu’s chin with each thrust. 

“Ya ready to drink Natsu!” They looked at each other and Laxus knew Natsu was ready, “DRINK IT ALL AAAAAAHHHHH!!!” Laxus roared as he came, Gajeel wished he was drinking that. Natsu’s stomach had small bump after that drink, Laxus pulled him off, “Clean the mess.” The blonde ordered, and indeed Laxus’ feet were covered in Natsu’s seeds. 

It took a few seconds, but Gajeel realised he could move, he spat out Laxus’ boxers, and pushed Natsu aside, giving him full access to the cock he longed for. “Shit!” Laxus gasped as Gajeel deep throated him, almost swallowed everything but Gajeel didn’t stop, he would reach those pubes by himself.

“Good boy.” Laxus patted Gajeel’s head when the man reached his pubes, “You’re still thirsty after cleaning my boxers?” Gajeel nodded, albeit the cock in his mouth. Natsu was licking the blonde’s left foot clean, he’d switch to the right in a moment.

Gajeel brought his hands up and fondled the huge balls, still heavy, full of jizz. Laxus groaned, and gripped the iron dragon’s hair tightly, he pulled out half of his cock and slammed back in, Gajeel moaned as his mouth was being used. 

Natsu moved to the other foot, he didn’t mind cleaning them, plus Laxus’ feet smell good. “MMPPF MMPFF MMMPPFF!!” Gajeel panted as Laxus fucked his face hard, “FUCK REDFOX!!” the blonde was close. 

Licking the underside with his pierced tongue brought Laxus to his second climax, Gajeel drank every single drop, his belly was slightly bigger than Natsu’s. Gajeel pulled off, sucking his way up to get the last of the blonde’s seeds, “Tasty.” He said gulping down all the cum. 

“Natsu, on all fours.” The pinkette did as told, “Redfox, watch, you’ll be next.” Laxus crouched behind Natsu, lining up his cock to the prepared hole, and pushed in slowly, once the head completely in he rammed the rest of his cock in that hot hole. 

“AH! AH! AH! AH!!” Natsu moaned with each hard thrust, Gajeel couldn’t just watch, he moved in front of the pinkette, Natsu automatically began to suck his cock, “Shit!” he moaned as the hot mouth teased his tip, with both those piercings, his slit was open and Natsu gladly slid his tongue there. 

A couple minutes later and Gajeel came hard, his seeds were swallowed by the fire dragon slayer, “Fuck!” he panted as he fell back on the ground, “AAAAAHHH MASTER!!!” Natsu moaned, his sweet spot being abused by the monster cock.

“MASTER!!!!” Natsu moaned as he came, his ass clenched on the fat meat, “FUCT NATSU!!” Laxus grunted before he buried balls deep and came, filling Natsu to the brim. Gajeel watched the stomach bulge, his hole twitched in anticipation. 

Natsu crashed on the floor, his ass in the air, and a goofy pleased smile on his face. “Already on your back with your legs open, you must be ready then.” Laxus grinned, Gajeel smiled. Holding his legs open for the blonde as he lined up that huge meat with his hole. 

“OOHHH FUCK MASTER!!” Gajeel moaned as Laxus thrusts half of his cock in him, “GWAAAHH!!” he groaned as the other half was thrust in. His sweet spot was continuously abused each time Laxus rammed back in, the pace was a brutal one.

Laxus leaned down and kissed the man, muffling the moans, while Natsu crawled to Gajeel’s armpit and began licking it, surprising the iron male for a second. 

Laxus’ sweat dripped on Gajeel’s body, as they continued fucking, “AH LAX-AH AH! MASTER!!” Gajeel moaned, he was close to release, “Cum for me Redfox!” “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Gajeel came, his semen covered both their abs, his insides sucking Laxus’ cock.

“HOLY FUCK REDF-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!” Laxus roared as he came, his seeds flooding Gajeel’s insides, “FUCK-AH! SHIT!!” Laxus had a second orgasm from Gajeel’s tight velvet walls milking his cock. Gajeel’s stomach was growing much like Natsu’s, the size of a nine months pregnant woman. 

A few minutes later Laxus pulled out and got up, he was covered in sweat again. He put his pants on, with his jacket, forgetting the shirt and boxers, he smirked at the two dragon slayers on the floor. He opened the main door, “Freed, bring these two to my room.” He said as he exited the room.

For the rest of the day, they continued in the Master’s room, Natsu cleaning both of them, loving the scent released by both males, and Gajeel became Laxus’ personal cum dump, well Natsu was too, but Gajeel could top him, whereas only Laxus could fuck Gajeel. 

End. 


End file.
